Mystic Cinematic Universe
It is a fanfic anime/crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg, with characters from Assassination Classroom, Sword Art Online, Fate/stay night and Fate/Apocrypha, Darling in the Franxx, Violet Evergarden, Black Butler, Soul Eater & NOT!, Overlord, Knights & Magic, Squid Girl, Konosuba, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Gate, Symphogear, UQ Holder and Dimension W, going on adventures either solo, or altogether, helping familiar characters, saving the day, fighting bad guys and working side-by-side. All their adventures are by Disney and Pixar, with all (except The Ultimaters and Ultimaters: Age of Shiro, since they're live-action with animation) installments animated. (HE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING) Characters * Nagisa Shiota * Yuuki Asuna * Astolfo (Rider of Black) * Zero Two/Strelizia * Violet Evergarden * Iris Cannary * Ciel Phantomhive * Maka Albarn * Soul Eater * Black Star * Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Kim Diehl * Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre * Anya Hepburn * Tsugumi Harudori * Meme Tatane * Ainz Ooal Goon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Ernesti Echavelier * Adeltrud Walter * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Aqua * Tohru Kobayashi * Pina Colada * Kaede Kayano * Irina Jelavic * Yuna * Saber * Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler) * Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia * Ichigo/Deliphinium * Miku/Argentea * Ikuno/Chlorophytum * Kokoro/Genista * Elizabeth * Death the Kid * Archid Walter * Stefania Serrati * Eleanora * Helvi Oberi * Eiko Aizawa * Chizuru Aizawa * Sanae Nagatsuki * Cindy Campbell * Kobayashi * Kanna * Riko Saikawa * Takiya * Fafnir * Lucao * Shouta * Elma * Lelei La Lalena * Rory Mercury * Tuka Luna Marceau * Shino Mayabayshi * Hamilton Co Lada * Atalanta * Fanfic Installments Phase One * Assassin Nagisa (The Lion King) * The Incredible Strelizia (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Assassin Nagisa 2 (The Little Mermaid) * Astolfo Rider (Pocahontas) * Captain Asuna: The First Ultimater (WALL-E) * The Ultimaters (Tomorrowland) Phase Two * Assassin Nagisa 3 (Aladdin) * Astolfo Rider: The Dark Army (Mulan) * Captain Asuna: The Virtual Popstar (Brave) * Meisters of the Dimensions (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Ultimaters: Age of Shiro (A Wrinkle in Time) * Silhouette Ernesti (Frozen) Phase Three * Captain Asuna: Aerial War (Up) * Doctor Squid (Zootopia) * Meisters of the Dimensions Vol. 2 (Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Aqua-Goddess: Spacecoming (Treasure Planet) * Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Dragon Tohru (Moana) * Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl (The Incredibles) * Silhouette Ernesti and the Adeltrud Knight (Frozen 2) * Captain Pina (Coco) * Ultimaters: Awakening (Incredibles 2) * Aqua-Goddess: Far From Space (Lilo & Stitch) Phase Four * Auto-Memory Violet (Home on the Range) * The Witch and the Virtual Popstar (Timmy Failure: Mistakes Were Made; miniseries) * Navals (The Emperor's New Groove) * Kuromaru and the Legend of the Ape Man (Tarzan) * Albedo, Ainz and the Bloodfallen (Stargirl; miniseries) * Doctor Squid in the Afterlife of Ascension (Soul) * Artoria (Noelle; miniseries) * Aqua-Goddess: ? (Brother Bear) * Iris (Magic Camp; miniseries) * Astolfo Rider: Love and War (Hercules) * Bionic Mira (The Princess and the Frog) * Ms. Maika (?; miniseries) * Utena (?; miniseries) * Delphinium (?; miniseries) Phase Five * Dragon Tohru: ? (Onward) * Captain Pina 2 (Bolt) * Meisters of the Dimensions Vol. 3 (Raya and the Last Dragon) * The Zombie Idols (' * The Sacred Sisters '(Big Hero 6) * Blackfox (' * The New Ultimaters '(Artemis Fowl) Other Entries The Ancient Multiverse of Mystic Characters (Spinoff Series) *Vitriol (Edge of Tomorrow) *Fire Emblem: Into the Fire-Verse (Capture the Flag/Charming) *Akashiya (Fright Night (2011)) *Vitriol 2 (Live Die Repeat and Repeat) *Symphony Knight (Gemini Man) *Nezuko (Captive State) *Thread (Kin) *Raphtalia the Demi-Human (Alpha (2018)) *Ristarte (?) *Fire Emblem 2 (The Little Prince) Spin-offs *The Ultravirtuals (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Ultravirtuals 2 (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Combat-Boy (Cars) *Combat-Boy 2 (Cars 2) *Combat-Boy 3 (Cars 3) Neverend Elements * Life * Energy * Technology * Death * Water * Fire Soundtrack Composers * Assassin Nagisa - Ramin Djawadi, Hans Zimmer * The Incredible Strelizia - Craig Armstrong, Alan Menken * Assassin Nagisa 2 - John Debney, Alan Menken * Astolfo Rider - Patrick Doyle, Alan Menken * Captain Asuna: The First Ultimater - Alan Silvestri, Thomas Newman * The Ultimaters - Alan Silvestri, Michael Giacchino * Assassin Nagisa 3 - Brian Tyler, Alan Menken * Astolfo Rider: The Dark Army - Brian Tyler, Jerry Goldsmith * Captain Asuna: The Virtual Popstar - Henry Jackman, Patrick Doyle * Meisters of the Dimensions - Tyler Bates, Henry Jackman * Ultimaters: Age of Shiro - Brian Tyler, Danny Elfman, Ramin Djawadi * Silhouette Ernesti - Christophe Beck * Captain Asuna: Aerial War - Henry Jackman, Michael Giacchino * Doctor Squid - Michael Giacchino * Meisters of the Dimensions Vol. 2 - Tyler Bates, Henry Jackman * Aqua-Goddess: Spacecoming - Michael Giacchino, James Newton Howard * Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse - Mark Mothersbaugh, James Newton Howard * Dragon Tohru - Ludwig Goransson, Mark Mancina * Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl - Alan Silvestri, Michael Giacchino * Silhouette Knight and the Adeltrud Knight - Christophe Beck * Captain Pina - Pinar Toprak, Michael Giacchino * Ultimaters: Awakening - Alan Silvestri, Michael Giacchino * Aqua-Goddess: Far From Space - Michael Giacchino, Alan Silvestri * Auto-Memory Violet - ?, Alan Menken * Navals - ?, John Debney * Kuromaru and the Legend of the Ape Man - ?, Mark Mancina * Doctor Squid in the Afterlife of Ascension - ?, Michael Giacchino * Astolfo Rider: Love and War - ?, Alan Menken * Bionic Mira - ?, Randy Newman Trivia * The Disney songs in some installments will be sung alongside the anime characters by the Disney characters. *